Life and Death
by HyperSaiyan
Summary: A boy named Orion is being controlled by an evil person and made to do horrible deeds. He is beginning to slowly go insane. Can he be rescued by anyone? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This was a spur of the moment thing. Bold text is Orion's thoughts. People extremely faint of heart should not read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ.  
  
Now, the first (and possibly only) chapter of Life and Death.  
  
The man laughed maniacally as he watched the small boy destroy building after building and kill countless people on the helpless planet. He truly was a sadist, and watching these people suffer was incredible. And, even better, eventually he would be allowed to watch the boy when he finally went insane. The object of his thoughts was a boy of about 5, with a dark silver collar around his neck, long brown tail, spiky gold hair that stood straight up, and turquoise eyes. Those eyes, which had once been full of youthful exuberance, were now filled with anger, a horrible anger.  
  
"This is incredible," the man chortled. "The boy is the strongest in the universe, his power level is incomprehensible. Best of all, he isn't even doing this of his own free will!" the man laughed even harder at these words.  
  
With a soft thump, the boy landed in front of him. "Sir," he said in a soft, yet unusually cruel voice, "I have finished clearing the planet."  
  
"Good, good," the man murmured, still chuckling slightly. "We're leaving now." All traces of laughter left his voice, and the man flew of in a northerly direction.  
  
The boy nodded, and took off after the man, instantly catching up to, then flying ahead of him.  
  
The man glared at the rapidly disappearing dot that was the boy, and flew even faster. He flew over mountains, rivers and forests, before stopping at the pod site. The boy stood there, glaring impatiently at him.  
  
"Get in!" the man roared. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation?"  
  
The boy's eyes dulled, and he walked listlessly into the pod, and the door closed behind him.  
  
"That's better," the man mumbled, and climbed into his own pod. He settled on the comfortable cushioned interior, and closed his eyes to prepare for the short journey back to his home planet.  
  
*****  
  
1 Why are they making me do this? I don't understand. What's the point of killing people? I wish I were dead so I wouldn't have to keep this up. But I can't die. If I die, then no one will be able to stop HIM from taking over the universe. I wish I wasn't so strong. I wish I could find someone to help me. I want my mommy. I want my mommy!  
  
2 *****  
  
"Your majesty," the previously mentioned man said, bowing before a houmongous man-like creature, the boy at his side.  
  
"You're finally back Arsetor," the things voice boomed. "How did Orion do?" he asked.  
  
"Orion did wonderfully sire," Arsetor said, straightening up. "He managed to kill of the entire planet once again. He motioned to the boy standing by his side. "He managed to remain in the Super Saiyan form the entire time as well."  
  
The king smirked, then gave a signal to the man.  
  
The man nodded. "Bring in the being!" he shouted over Orion's head.  
  
Instantly, a young woman of twenty or so was brought in. She was placed on a table that suddenly appeared before Orion.  
  
The King nodded. "Orion," he said, addressing not the man but the boy.  
  
The boy looked up.  
  
"I want you to kill this woman exactly as I tell you to," the King said.  
  
Orion nodded.  
  
"Please!" the woman screamed. "Have mercy, I beg of you!"  
  
"Feh, that's annoying," the King mumbled. "Tear out her voice box."  
  
Orion stepped forward and plunged his left hand into the woman, ripping out the desired organ.  
  
The woman fell silent, a look of horror upon her face.  
  
"Now," the King continued, "I want you to hand me the woman's heart."  
  
"My liege," Arsetor said, "why so early?"  
  
"I grow weary," the King replied. "I desire the heart to replenish myself. Do it boy," he said sharply.  
  
Orion plunged his left hand through the woman's chest, drawing out the heart quickly. It dripped blood as the woman instantly died. He walked over to the King, and handed him the organ.  
  
The King smiled and bit into the heart, savoring every bite. He quickly polished it off, and smiled at Orion.  
  
"Transform back to your regular form," he commanded.  
  
Orion nodded, and suddenly changed. His eyes seemed to flash with immense sadness for a second before returning to their regular cruel. However, there was a change. The boy's hair was much less spiky as well as a dark black, and his previously turquoise eyes were now a coal black color.  
  
"Good, good," the King murmured. He glanced to the side. "Scientists!" he yelled. "Remove the collar and put up the bubble."  
  
The boy remained still as he was enclosed in a gigantic bubble of sorts. He was then moved into another room, still trapped in the bubble. A mechanical arm reached into the holding place and removed the thick metal collar from around his neck. Immediately, a change went through the boy. His eyes became incredibly sad; the sad of a person who is being down trodden, and can't do anything, a person forced to do horrible things against their will. He curled up into a ball, making sure his red-stained hand didn't touch the rest of him, and tears flowed from his eyes in a seemingly endless stream.  
  
*****  
  
I want my mommy and my daddy. They'd know what to do. They'd get me out of here. They wouldn't make me do any of this. If they were here… I don't want to fight. If I ever get I out here, I never want to fight again. I just want to be a regular kid. I want to be normal. Why couldn't I have just been normal?  
  
*****  
  
Arestor strode into the room where the boy was held captive. "How is he?" he asked one of the scientists.  
  
"Well sir," he replied, eyes never leaving the bubble, "the boy Orion seems to till be mentally sound. Although, he still hasn't left the ball he is curled up in. I believe he truly does remember what happens when he's under the control of the collar, that is to say he refuses to touch the hand that was used to pull the woman's heart out of her body. Although, he could have just seen its reddish tint and have smelled it, so we don't really know. How was the mission?" the scientist asked politely, although he looked like he'd really rather not know.  
  
"It was amazing," Arestor said, closing his eyes in remembrance. "The blood, the pain. It was wonderful."  
  
"I meant how did the boy do, sir," the scientist said, looking decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
"Orion?" Arestor said. "Same as always, fantastic. Cleared the planet in record time."  
  
"I thought as much sir," the scientist said. "Do you know what his next assignment will be? I need to put the information in the computer."  
  
Arestor nodded. "Those Earth Warriors are next. I didn't think that Orion was ready, but the boss said he was. Do you know what a long trip it is to Earth? He even wants the kid to stay out of Super Saiyan unless he has to, which is highly unlikely. Say, do you know why it's better that he does stay in the Super form?"  
  
The scientist nodded. "You see sir," he began, "the Super Saiyan form naturally has more anger. The collar does need some anger, whether or not it is buried deep inside the subject. So, therefore, we have better control of him when he's in the Super Saiyan form. We do suspect that the collar may have actually brought the stage on him."  
  
Arestor nodded, cutting the man off. "I see," he replied, before turning and walking over to the bubble.  
  
*****  
  
Why did he make me do that? I don't understand why he ate it. I feel so dirty. I wish it were all a dream that I could just wake up from. I couldn't stop it. Darn it all! I wish that stupid device was never invented. I don't want any part of this; I just want to be loved. Is that a crime? I want to be loved by someone.  
  
*****  
  
Orion remained curled up in the small ball for what seemed like hours, but was only in truth a few minutes. A tapping noise on the bubble brought him from his dream-like state. A metal arm slid through the bubble and dropped a plate of food, as well as a bowl of water, onto the floor of it. He stared blankly at them for a second, then sat up. He reached out and picked up the water bowl with his right hand. He dipped his left hand in it, then poured the water over the wet hand, effectively cleaning. The left over water pooled on the bubble's floor, and was instantly sucked up. He then curled back up; this time left hand included. The plate of food lay forgotten.  
  
*****  
  
At least my hand feels clean now. Neither of them will ever really be clean. They're permanently stained with the blood of billions. I would give anything to be able to close my eyes and bring al of the beings I've killed back to life. I would give my power, my life, anything. If only there was some way for that to happen.  
  
*****  
  
The metal arm reached back into his bubble and slipped the collar around Orion's neck. Orion's eyes regained their hate-filled look, and the bubble disappeared.  
  
"Orion," said Arestor. "Come with me. Your mission briefing awaits."  
  
Orion wordlessly followed Arestor out of the room.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: That was interesting. Well, people who just read this. Did you like it? Hate it? Do you think I have a sick mind for writing this? Do you want me to continue? Do you think this fic should be taken off Ffic.net forever? Review and tell me! And please, no flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thanks to the three people who reviewed. In response to (), I would have to say I picked the name Orion because of the whole Vegetable pun thing. Onion, Orion. See? Thank for reviewing anyway. Also, thanks to Thalia and nuklear for reviewing too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 2 of Life and Death  
  
"Orion," the King said. "This is a very important mission for you. There is a group of people who could possibly be deemed dangerous to our cause. I need you to defeat them for us. Do you understand?"  
  
Orion nodded. "Yes sir," he said.  
  
"Arestor," the King continued, "if Orion is successful on his mission, he will no longer need you to accompany him. I want you to do everything in your power to ensure he succeeds."  
  
Arestor nodded. "Yes my liege," he said.  
  
"Good," the King said. "Now leave, I command you."  
  
Arestor bowed; then he and Orion walked towards the docks.  
  
Orion climbed into his pod.  
  
"Orion," Arestor's voice crackle over the intercom. "I have some footage that I thought you might want to watch. It's of your last mission. Enjoy."  
  
*  
  
The intercom clicked off, and a small screen popped up. It showed a group of people running in terror.  
  
"Spare me!" one yelled.  
  
"We're all going to die!" another yelled.  
  
A ball of ki smashed into the group, and they were all obliterated. The last noise that came from the group was a muffled scream. The footage continued, showing mutilated carcasses as well as numerous people dying after pleading for mercy.  
  
*  
  
*****  
  
Why is he showing me this? It was bad enough killing the people, I don't want to watch them die again! I wish they could all be brought back to life somehow. I wish Arestor would stop doing this to me. I almost think he enjoys watching me suffer. I wish could cry for these people now, I cried for them earlier, but it just doesn't do justice.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, did you like?" Arestor's voice crackled after what seemed like hours. "I also have some footage of your parents. I don't believe you've seen this before."  
  
*  
  
A new picture popped up onto the screen, a picture of a woman with spiky hair and numerous bruises strapped to a table. A small boy was standing next to her, holding her hand tightly. The woman appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"Mommy?" the boy whispered. "Please wake up Mommy."  
  
A group of armored men came into the picture. They grabbed the boy by his arms and began to drag him out of the room.  
  
"Mommy!" he yelled.  
  
The woman on the table opened her eyes in response to the boy's cries. "Orion!" she yelled, and began jerking her wrists against the cuffs.  
  
With a loud snap the cuffs broke, and she leapt off of the table at the guards. The all went down quickly.  
  
"I love you mommy," the boy, now identified as Orion said gleefully, hugging the woman's legs.  
  
"I love you too my baby," the woman cooed, kneeling down and hugging the boy back.  
  
Another group of guards burst into the room and charged the woman. They quickly overpowered her and she was re-strapped to the table.  
  
"Dumb bitch," a guard mumbled, walking over and slapping the unconscious woman on the face.  
  
"You leave my Mommy alone!" Orion yelled, charging the man and head-butting him. He became a blur of motion, fighting all of the guards at once.  
  
"Grab that kid!" the lead guard yelled, and Orion was restrained by 4 guards; and try as he might, he couldn't break free.  
  
"Now," the lead guard continued, walking over to Orion's mother, "you be good, or Mommy gets it."  
  
"Leave Mommy alone!" Orion repeated and continued to struggle.  
  
The guard whipped out a shining blade and pressed it against the woman's throat. "Be good," he warned.  
  
Orion whimpered and relaxed in the guard's grip, letting them carry him out of the room.  
  
*  
  
"Now, wasn't that nice?" Arestor said. "You know," he continued, "it was your fault that she was eventually killed. She wouldn't let us use you, so she had to be terminated. If it wasn't for you, she might still be alive today."  
  
*****  
  
He's lying, isn't he? I didn't really kill my parents, did I? Maybe I did. It probably was my fault. I wish I had never been born. Then Mommy would be alive. If I had never been born, then everyone I killed would still be alive. It's my fault. I want my Mommy. I wish Mommy wasn't dead. But she is, and it's my fault.  
  
*****  
  
"We're landing," Arestor said suddenly. "Get ready."  
  
Orion closed his eyes and the pod landed. He got out and prepared to do what he was famous for.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks laughed as he blew out the candles on his 11th birthday cake.  
  
"Did you make a wish?" asked Goten excitedly.  
  
"Sure did," Trunks told him.  
  
"What was it?" Goten asked.  
  
"He can't tell you," interjected Gohan, sitting next to his wife Videl and holding his 6-month-old daughter Pan, "it won't come true if he does."  
  
"Oh," Goten pouted.  
  
"Guys," Bulma called, running out onto the lawn, her 1 ½-year-old daughter Bra on her hip. "You've got to see this!"  
  
"What?" asked Goku, already standing up. "A bad guy?"  
  
"It could be," Bulma told him, shifting Bra to her other hip. "Someone blew up part of, well just come see!"  
  
The Z Warriors shuffled inside and gathered around Bulma's large television.  
  
"Today," the channel six announcer began, "a large, but thankfully mostly deserted part of Northwest City was destroyed. Those who witness it say it was like a ball of light in the sky that plummeted down and exploded. Some even claim to have seen figures floating in the sky above the ball. Sounds like a job for the Great Saiyaman, huh Chuck," the announcer said.  
  
"Let's go guys," Goku said, walking back towards the door. "We should check this out."  
  
"Can I go?" asked Trunks excitedly.  
  
"No way young man," said Bulma sternly.  
  
Trunks frowned.  
  
"Oh, well, if I say you can't you'll just go anyway," Bulma sighed. "You can go."  
  
"Thanks Mom!" said Trunks dashing out the door, Goten right beside him.  
  
"Who said you could go Mister," Chi-Chi said suddenly.  
  
"Mom," Goten whined. "If I don't go, then Gotunks is useless."  
  
"Just this once," Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Goten chirped, running out the door.  
  
All of the Z Warriors were soon out the door and flying towards Northwest City, Gohan putting on his Saiyaman suit.  
  
"Look!" said Goten. "There's someone there!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Will someone please tell me what the form where Vegeta and Goku do the fusion dance to get is called? I'd really appreciate it. Also, Review, review, review! Thanks! More reviews inspire me to write faster. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: By the way, when I say Z Warriors, Z group, etc. I mean Goku, Gohan, Kuririn, 18, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha and sometimes the GT gang. You have my humble apologies for taking so, long, I had an insanely large writers block. If this chapter isn't as good, blame it on that.  
  
Chapter 3 of Life or Death  
  
"I wonder who it is?" Goku asked. "Hey!" he called out to the man.  
  
The man looked up, and upon seeing the group, his face broke into an evil smirk.  
  
"Did you destroy the city?" Gohan asked, deadly serious.  
  
"No," the man replied simply. "I take it you are this Planet's Special forces?"  
  
"Yes," Gohan replied, "Do you know who did?" he continued.  
  
"I might," the man said. "And what if I do?"  
  
"Well sir," Gohan said, "if you did know who it was, you'd be required by law to turn him or her over to us for punishment."  
  
The man's smirk grew even wider. "I don't think I'm going to do that," he said calmly. "Tell you what, instead I'll just show you," With that, that man stepped aside, and a small boy drifted into view.  
  
The boy was dressed in Saiyan armor, had a brown tail wrapped around his waist and had typical spiky Saiyan hair. He had an ugly metal collar around his neck, and the cruelest eyes Gohan had ever seen.  
  
Vegeta barked a laugh. "Do you mean to tell us that this puny child destroyed the city?"  
  
"Yes, he did," the man relied.  
  
"Did you do it kid?" asked Goku gently.  
  
The boy looked at Goku evenly, "Yes," he replied, in a voice much to cruel for a child to posses.  
  
"Why?" asked Gohan softly. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Why, to get your attention of course," the man interjected. "We have been very rude. I am Arestor, and this is Orion. We have been sent here by Lord Nedstirutoc to defeat you all."  
  
"But, but why?" Kuririn asked.  
  
"Well, it's quite simple really," Arestor said coldly. "Lord Nedstirutoc feels you with get in the way of his plans for universal destruction."  
  
"So he sends a tiny boy and a pompous man to destroy us?" Yamcha asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, he's even younger than you, Goten," Trunks added.  
  
Goten nodded. "He is," Goten wrinkled up his face. "Hey wait a second!"  
  
"Not now guys," Gohan said tensely.  
  
"Well," Arestor began, "you should get ready to fight!"  
  
"Why should we?" asked Vegeta coldly.  
  
"Well," Arestor said politely, "we can always have a repeat performance of the city we blew up. Orion," he nodded curtly at the boy.  
  
*****  
  
He's going to make me hurt them. I know it. I don't want to. I want to be friends with them. I've never a real friend before, other than Desnicha, but I wish these people were mine. Why do I have to injure them? Is it some kind of plan to drive me insane? It feels like my life is trying to drive me insane. I don't know why.  
  
*****  
  
Orion nodded, and powered up a ki ball. He lifted it up and pointed it at a nearby city.  
  
"Ready, aim, fire!" Arestor cackled.  
  
"No!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Orion cocked his arm back and let the ball fly.  
  
"Stop!" Goku pleaded. "I'll fight you!"  
  
Orion halted the ki ball inches away from the top of the city and glanced at Arestor.  
  
"Just toss it in the ocean," Arestor grumbled.  
  
Orion nodded and tossed the ball into a nearby ocean, sending a spray of water what seemed like miles in the air.  
  
"Look," Goku said reasonably, "there's no real reason to fight. We can all be friends."  
  
"Let me think," Arestor said. "How about no!"  
  
"Why don't you let Orion answer for himself?" asked Gohan.  
  
"All right," Arestor replied. "Orion, do you want to be friends with these people?"  
  
Orion seemed to tense up suddenly, his face took on a pleading expression, then the mask of cruelty settled back in. "No," he said simply.  
  
*****  
  
No! It's not fair! I almost had control; I was so close. Darn the collar! All I want is a friend! Is that so wrong? I guess so. After all, my parents loved me, and they're dead. Desnicha tried to be my friend, and she's dead too. They all died because of me. I guess I don't deserve friends. I need you Mommy. But you're dead because of me.  
  
*****  
  
Orion slipped almost unconsciously into a fighting stance, soon followed by Goku.  
  
"He will be the first to fall!" proclaimed Arestor.  
  
"You're wrong!" Goten announced. "My dad's the best!"  
  
"Believe what you will," Arestor snarled, his face contorting into an evil smirk.  
  
"What the heck?" Kuririn cried suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Gohan.  
  
"His ki, the kid's ki," Kuririn stammered, "just check it out."  
  
"It's not there!" Yamcha exclaimed. "It's like he's dead."  
  
"Not true," Arestor spoke up suddenly, turning to face the fighters. "Call it what you will, but Orion doesn't register on scouters of any type. No matter how high he's powered up."  
  
"That's not possible!" Gohan told him.  
  
"It's true," Arestor countered.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan called. "Watch out! Orion doesn't have a ki!"  
  
"What!" Goku exclaimed. His face furrowed into a frown. "He doesn't! But, unless he's an android…" Goku let his sentence trial off.  
  
"Oh, no, not an android," Arestor shrugged. "He's most definitely alive."  
  
"That's just not possible!" Gohan argued.  
  
Orion tensed slightly. Looking over at the distracted Goku, he made a decision. He flew forward, and his fist connected with Goku's head.  
  
Goku's head snapped sharply to the side, and he brought it back around angrily. Settling into a fighting stance, he looked evenly at Orion, his mouth curling into the tiniest of smiles. "Let's go," he whispered.  
  
Orion grinned, and charged with a swift uppercut to the chin. This connected and was followed by a kick to Goku's solar plexus and an elbow in his nose. Goku dodged the last, sending a punch to Orion's middle, which started to connect before Orion grabbed Goku's hand, twisted it up and over, and using the leverage, kicked Goku in the stomach. They continued in this manor for a few minutes, all with super-fast speed, before Goku flipped away.  
  
"If I can't defeat you like that," he grinned. "Then I'll just have to take it up a notch!" Goku tightened his arms into fists, and a golden glow surrounded him as his hair turned golden, and his eyes turquoise.  
  
"Go Goku!" Kuririn cheered. "You'll win now."  
  
"Orion," Arestor called smoothly. "You aren't trying. Why? No matter, I want you to defeat him, and fast!"  
  
*****  
  
No! He noticed. Of course he did, out of everyone, Arestor knows my fighting style best. I just wish that he hadn't noticed. But, no there isn't anything I can do, now that the collar is on. I don't even know how I managed to go soft enough to let Goku live. I hope I can make it quick. It's not his fault. It's my punishment I suppose, but it's hurting them too.  
  
*****  
  
Orion nodded, and the look on his face intensified. He moved towards Goku, and going too fast for anyone to follow slammed three fists into Goku's solar plexus, kicked him in the groin, and slammed his clenched fists into the side of Goku's head, sending him crashing into the ocean below.  
  
"How did he do that Trunks?" Goten asked his best friend nervously. "My Dad's so strong, how did he do that?"  
  
"Don't worry," Trunks reassured him. "Your dad's just fooling around. He'll be fine."  
  
Suddenly, a huge blast shot out of the water, heading straight at Orion.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Once again, my humble apologies for not updating this sooner. Still, reviews do inspire me too write more. I know this chapter wasn't as sad, but it was for getting Orion introduced to the Z Warriors. I'll try to make the next one sadder. I'm also sorry for making Orion seemingly defeat Goku so easily. It's all for the plot! Honest! So, review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Well, here it is,  
  
Chapter 4 of Life and Death  
  
Orion put a hand out, grabbing the blast and disintegrating it, seemingly without effort.  
  
Goku out of the water, only several feet away from Orion. "That was one of my most powerful blasts," he declared, almost angrily. "How did you block it?"  
  
Orion smirked, and gestured with one hand to the other. "Easy," he growled, "I put my hand out."  
  
Goku growled. "Time for you to see the true power of a Saiyan," he yelled. A bright yellow light surrounded him, his hair grew taller, and lightning crackled around him. "This is a little something I like to call ascended Saiyan."  
  
"We're so impressed," Arestor mocked.  
  
Orion shrugged, and slipped back into a fighting stance, maintaining an air of boredom. He charged at Goku, one fist raised, and slammed him in the face, following through by flipping his body over Goku and elbowing him in the back. When he hit, Goku immediately turned, arcing a fist towards Orion's chest. Orion stood stock-still and, at the last second, blocked Goku's arm with enough force to send it three feet away from his body. Goku raised his other arm in just enough time to keep Orion's punch from going through his head, but it still bruised his bone. Goku attempted to block as Orion let loose a barrage of punches, easily delivered because of their close proximity. One came through his defense, then another, and another, until Goku felt like he was being continually punched. He screamed slightly as one connected with his collarbone, all but breaking it.  
  
"Dad!" Goten yelled, starting to fly forward, only to be grabbed by Gohan.  
  
"Goten," he said softly, "I know it hurts to watch, but you have to have faith in Dad, alright?"  
  
"No!" Goten yelled. "He needs our help."  
  
"How right you are," Arestor put in, smiling gleefully.  
  
The son brothers turned and glared at the man. In response Arestor's smile faded a bit.  
  
"Take it up to the next level Dad!" Gohan called out to his Father, turning away from Arestor.  
  
"Yeah!" Kuririn agreed. "Go for it!'  
  
Goku grinned. "Not yet!" he shouted back. "I think I can beat him without it."  
  
"Go Dad!" Goten yelled, his confidence in his father seemingly restored. "You can take him. He's nothing compared to you."  
  
"Orion," Arestor spoke up loudly. "That boy's annoying. Get rid of him."  
  
Orion put a hand out and blasted Goten. The blast flew through his stomach, sending him back towards the mainland.  
  
"Goten!" Gohan yelled, speeding towards his younger brother, and quickly catching him. "You monster!" he declared, looking angrily at Orion.  
  
Trunks just stood there, then with a roar of fury charged forward, only to be grabbed by Vegeta.  
  
"This isn't your fight boy," Vegeta said evenly.  
  
*****  
  
Oh my god, what have I done? No! I can't have, I don't want to kill. He didn't do anything, just like all of them. I wish I could have stopped myself. I stopped myself earlier, with that blast. Why couldn't I do it now? It just happened so fast. Damn it! I wish, I don't know, I wish I had control.  
  
*****  
  
"Goten," Goku whispered, looking horrified. "No!" he yelled; a brighter yellow aura surrounded him. His hair lengthened, falling down his back, as his eyebrows disappeared and his eyes grew pupils. "Now, you're going to pay," he growled.  
  
Orion looked evenly at him, not a shred of remorse on his outside. "Go ahead and try."  
  
Goku roared and charged at Orion, swinging aimlessly. Orion easily dodged all his strikes, fueled as they were by fury.  
  
"Take Goten to Dende, and tell Dende to heal him, I think there's still a chance," Gohan whispered quietly to Kuririn, handing him Goten. "Go now."  
  
"What about you?" Kuririn asked nervously. "Shouldn't you take him?"  
  
"I'm going to help my Dad," Gohan replied. He flew forward, leaving Kuririn behind him.  
  
"Good luck!" Kuririn called, before flying away.  
  
Gohan charged at Orion, and with his father, double-teamed Orion. He was still blocking all of their attacks, but it was much closer.  
  
"Orion!" Arestor yelled out to him. "Stop holding back! Just defeat them!"  
  
Orion powered up a ki blast and blew both Goku and Gohan away. When the smoke cleared, Gohan had numerous abrasions, and Goku had been knocked down back to level one.  
  
"How," Yamcha's voice shook, then suddenly cracked. "This, it just isn't possible!"  
  
Gohan clenched his fists. "It isn't over yet!" he yelled, charging at Orion.  
  
Orion calmly blocked his strikes, and kneed Gohan in the stomach, completely composed. Gohan doubled over, and a droplet of blood flew out of his mouth. Orion wasted no time, and moving over to Gohan, elbowed him in the back followed by a knee to the stomach, and finished with Orion slamming a clenched fist on either side of Gohan's shoulders. There was a horrible cracking sound, and Gohan screamed loudly.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku and Piccolo shouted as one, flying forward together.  
  
Goku managed to drive himself back into level 2, and caught Gohan as he fell. "Piccolo-" he was cut off as Gohan spoke.  
  
"I can fly myself," he winced painfully.  
  
"Gohan," Goku started unhappily. "I don't think-"  
  
"Dad," Gohan replied forcefully, "you need Piccolo here to help you fight Orion."  
  
"I agree!" Arestor called. "Oh wait, no matter how many of you there are, you'll never win."  
  
"What are you, his cheerleader?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Why you little-!" Arestor fumed. "Orion, I want you to-"  
  
At that moment, Goku attacked again, charging at Orion, and effectively cutting off Arestor. Goku feinted a punch towards Orion's head, the sent a real blow flying towards his solar plexus. Orion grabbed Goku's hand in mid- strike, and used the leverage to elbow Goku in the face, then follow up with a kick to the groin, and a fist to the solar plexus. Goku gasped, and fell towards the ocean, hands automatically moving downwards.  
  
"That had to hurt," Arestor cried, grinning sadistically. His earlier rage was apparently forgotten.  
  
Piccolo glanced nervously at Gohan. "Leave," he said sharply.  
  
Gohan nodded. "I'll get some senzu beans, if Kuririn hasn't already."  
  
Piccolo half-smiled, and flew forward, presumably to help Goku. Gohan watched him for a second, then took off.  
  
"Are you alright Son?" Piccolo asked crisply, stopping next to the suspended Goku.  
  
"Fine," Goku squeaked, his face a pale color. He swallowed painfully, the color slowly coming back into his skin. "I can fight," his voice was still higher than normal. The pair charged at Orion, movements in perfect harmony.  
  
*****  
  
Can't they give up? It would make this so much easier. I wouldn't give up in their position though. I guess I can't ask that of them, but I just, I just don't want to kill. I guess Goten might still be alive. I hope he is. I don't want to hurt, but I have no choice. Maybe I really do want to hurt people. The collar probably wouldn't work otherwise. This really must be what I want, right?  
  
*****  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta spoke up suddenly.  
  
"Yeah Dad?" the boy replied.  
  
"I want you to go to the lookout, and make sure Goten is alright. Then, I think you two should fuse. We could really use Gotunks," Vegeta said grimly, looking at the battlefield.  
  
"What are you going to do Dad?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"I'm going to help Kakkarot in his battle," Vegeta told him gruffly. "Now go!"  
  
"Yes Dad," Trunks replied. He flew off quickly, leaving a white energy trail behind.  
  
Vegeta straightened, then with a loud roar, powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and joined the battle.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Well, what do you think? Is it as good as the last few? Please let me know. I know I said I as going to make this one sadder, but oh well. Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Kakkarot," Vegeta barked out, joining Goku and Piccolo on the battlefield, "obviously the two of you cannot defeat a mere child by yourselves," he slipped into a fighting stance. "You need my help."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta," Goku replied, his eyes never leaving Orion.  
  
"Stop wasting time," Piccolo growled. "Let's attack!"  
  
The three fighters moved forward, attacking in sync. Goku charged first, aiming a punch at Orion's face. Orion caught his fist, jumped over him and pushed his feet against Goku's back, springing into Piccolo's stomach, then flipping over Vegeta, only to hit him in the back, followed by moving under him to slam him in the gut.  
  
"Ready to give up?" Arestor called. "There's no way you can defeat Orion."  
  
"Never!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Very well then," Arestor smirked evilly. "Orion, finish them off."  
  
Orion started for a second, then moved forward in a blur of motion. Before the Saiyans and the Namek could even properly register the movement, Orion was already there. He punched and kicked in a controlled frenzy, rendering the three fighters helpless to do anything but attempt to block. Goku fell first, weakened from his earlier injuries, he dropped from the sky, heading towards the ocean.  
  
"Dad!" a voice screamed, and then Gohan was there, holding Goku in one hand, and a small bag in the other.  
  
Gohan opened the bag and removed a small bean like thing, placing it in Goku's mouth. "C'mon Dad," he pleaded. "Swallow it!"  
  
Goku chewed and swallowed carefully, and he began to heal. Broken bones mended, cuts closed up, newly formed bruises disappeared.  
  
"Thanks Gohan," he said firmly, flying out of his son's arms. "I needed that."  
  
"What?" Arestor roared. "How can this be possible?"  
  
"Thanks to Senz-" the newly arrived Goten was cut off by Trunks' hand over his mouth.  
  
"18," Gohan called, looking up at the impassive android. "We could use your help as well."  
  
"Please 18?" Kuririn asked as he flew up.  
  
18 shrugged. "Why not," she replied, flying towards Piccolo and Vegeta.  
  
Gohan flew over to the two. "Here," he spoke, holding out the bag. "You guys look like you could each use one."  
  
Vegeta grumbled, but took a bean. Popping it into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed, then quickly went back to full strength.  
  
"Thanks kid," Piccolo mumbled. He reached over and ate a bean.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku called. "We need to fuse."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Vegeta roared. "I will never do that thing again."  
  
"But Vegeta!" Goku said, startled.  
  
"No Kakkarot!" Vegeta barked. "Forget about it."  
  
"Goten," Trunks whispered. "Let's go fuse!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed loudly.  
  
The two flew off. Seconds later, a being flew back.  
  
"I'm back and better than ever!" it crowed. "Presenting the one and only, Gotenks!"  
  
"What the-" Arestor began. He shook his head, recovering his composure. "What are you?"  
  
"I am Gotenks, the mighty Super Saiyan 3!" With that, Gotenks transformed, changing into the same form Goku had used earlier. "Feel my power!" He flew at Orion.  
  
"Gotenks wait!" Goku called.  
  
Orion slipped into a fighting stance, and before Gotenks could even get close, charged him, beginning with a punch to the face. Unsuspecting, Gotunks was knocked back, giving Orion the opportunity to follow up on the punch with a swift kick to the stomach and an elbow to Gotunks back. He pulled back, watching Gotenks.  
  
"Orion, what are you doing!" Arestor yelled. "Finish it!"  
  
Orion started forward again, almost hesitantly, but Gotenks sprang up, and sent an enormous blast at him.  
  
"Gotenks!" Goku started again. Shaking his head, Goku changed himself into Super Saiyan 3, and charged at Orion.  
  
Orion deflected Gotenks attack back at the charging Goku, who, surprised, barely managed to block in time. When the smoke cleared, Goku stood there, obviously weakened.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Whoops," Gotunks muttered. "You will pay!" it crowed, charging anew at Orion.  
  
Orion easily deflected the blow, then turned and slammed Gotunks in the ribs, knocking him back a few feet.  
  
***** So tired. I've done all I could, can't let me kill again. Just want to give up. I can't! Not their fault mine, won't kill anymore. So weak. Can't give up! No strength, I've lost any control. It can do whatever now, so tired. no more strength. *****  
  
Orion seemed to shake, then stood up straighter. He looked directly at Gotunks, then disappeared and reappeared at him side, slamming him in the side, and by the force of the blow breaking more than a few ribs. He drew back momentarily, then slammed his clenched fists into Gotunks head, and slammed the edge of his hand one Gotunks back, creating a loud snap. Gotenks flew towards the mainland, and created a huge dust cloud as he landed.  
  
"Gotenks!" Goku screamed. He flew at Orion, anger evident on his face. Orion dodged his punch and slammed Goku in the face with a back fist. Goku flew backwards, pain evident on his face as he clutched his nose.  
  
"Dad! I can't sense Gotenks ki!" Gohan cried. "I can't sense either Trunks or Goten as well!"  
  
"No!" Goku yelled. "You monster!" He charged at Orion, fists cocked.  
  
Orion easily stepped out of the way of his attack. He drew a fist back, almost slowly, then threw it at Goku's head. Goku raised both arms to block and Orion slammed his other fist into Goku's gut. Goku leaned over, groaning, and Orion slammed him in the back of the neck. Goku fell towards the sea, unconscious. Gohan flew down and caught him, looking up at Orion.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan yelled, shaking Goku. Goku didn't do so much as twitch.  
  
"He needs a Senzu," Krillin said. Gohan nodded, taking out the bag. Suddenly, Orion was there. He grabbed the bag, and crushed it in one hand, then burnt it up with a small ki blast, opening his hand and letting the pieces drift to the ocean below.  
  
*****  
  
"Goten?" Trunks whispered. The two lay side by side, both completely spent and badly hurt, their fusion having ended prematurely.  
  
"Yeah," Goten choked out.  
  
"What, what was your wish?" Trunks' spoke softly, his voice appearing to be fading out, as though he was getting still weaker.  
  
"My wish?" Goten asked hazily. "I wished for a new enemy, 'cause I wanted to fight. I didn't want this."  
  
"Me neither" Trunks voice faded out as he drifted back into unconsciousness, Goten right behind.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta growled, shaking silently with rage. He glanced over at Kakkarot, still unmoving, then reached his decision. Powering up, he flew over to Orion and punched him in the face.  
  
Orion didn't even blink just let Vegeta hit him. Then, as Vegeta drew back his fist to strike again, Orion blurred forward and punched Vegeta in the stomach, actually driving the Saiyan prince back a few feet. Vegeta choked and spit out a bit of blood. Vegeta flew forward and aimed a punch at Orion's head, but it was blocked, and a retaliating fist slammed into Vegeta, hitting his nose directly. Suddenly, a foot headed towards Orion's head from the back. He narrowly avoided the hit, out of surprise.  
  
"Namek," Vegeta barked, one hand holding his broken nose. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Piccolo growled.  
  
Orion ignored the conversation, spinning around, and hammering his fists into Piccolo's head, before punching him, his arm going through the Namek.  
  
Goku groaned, eyes opening slowly. "Piccolo!" he yelled.  
  
Gohan shook his head, letting go of his Dad. "No!" he yelled.  
  
Orion pulled his fist back out of Piccolo, and suddenly blasted him, sending him soaring across the ocean, and off farther than any of the Z warriors could see.  
  
"No!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"It's too late now son," Goku said sadly, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Gohan shrugged off his hand, racing forward to try and attack Orion. He got close, but Orion stopped his effortlessly with a punch, and with a swift kick to his stomach, blasted Gohan. When the smoke cleared Gohan was totally unconscious, and badly hurt.  
  
Suddenly, two hands grabbed Orion from behind. "Do it now Krillin!" Yamcha yelled, holding Orion as tightly as he could.  
  
"Kienzan!" The disk appeared in Krillin's hands, and shot forward, headed right for Orion. Yamcha let go of him, floating away.  
  
Orion back-handed the disk, sending it flying into Yamcha. There was a horrible noise, and Yamcha's arm was gone. Orion sent a blast towards Krillin, and the short fighter crashed towards the ocean, smoking. He was caught by Goku, who was already holding Gohan.  
  
"This is great!" Arestor laughed. "What a wonderful fight!"  
  
"Shut up," 18 growled, and with a swift ki blast, decapitated Arestor.  
  
"18, Vegeta, try to distract him," Goku called. "I've got to get these three to Dende!" Goku flew off, Yamcha following him slowly.  
  
18 and Vegeta took fighting stances next to each other. Vegeta made the first strike, an upper cut at Orion's chin. Orion didn't move, and at the last second pushed Vegeta's hand aside, staring after Goku. With a flash of light, he disappeared, following him.  
  
Vegeta cursed under his breath, watching Orion go. 18 stood silently for a second, but took off after Orion.  
  
Goku approached the lookout, landing with a light tap, placing those he held on the ground. Dende ran over to Gohan, placing his hands on his chest. Gohan started to glow, and a blow smashed into Dende, sending the guardian Namek into the wall of the lookout. Orion appeared where Dende had been, one hand out-stretched. 


End file.
